


Not Yet

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide isn't used to dragging things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from.... very vanilla, y'know.... *faceplants*

"Ratch-" Ironhide gasps, arching up underneath the medic, "I’m gonna-"

"Not yet," Ratchet interrupts him, sliding his servos down the red mech’s arms to intertwine their fingers, "Not yet…"

Ironhide huffs, squeezing his optics shut as he bucks up into Ratchet’s thrusts. They’ve been at this for what feels like ages, and they both have stamina, sure, but the medic has never dragged it out this long before…

When the medic grinds into his valve, Ironhide just barely manages to turn a moan into a burst of static while his servos hold tightly onto Ratchet’s.

"Now, Ironhide," Ratchet murmurs, still grinding his spike into his mate’s clenching valve.

To be honest, Ratchet hadn’t been expecting Ironhide to be so loud when he finally overloaded, so the medic quickly covers the heavier mech’s mouth with his own to muffle his cries, two large engines revving.


End file.
